Waiting
by One-Girl Wrecking Machine
Summary: My hand was poised above the door handle, not quite touching. I had to be in there when he came, so I wasn't quite sure why I was hesitating. Maybe I was nervous... AlicexJasper A story from Alices POV while she was waiting for Jasper to show up.ONESHOT


**An/ Wow...I completely forgot an authors' note earlier! nn' I feel like such a noob! Anywho, this story is a one shot, for now at least. It won't be for awhile if I decide to continue it though, so don't expect too much.**

**Waiting**

_**1948- Seattle, Washington**_

There were three things I knew that were absolutely certain. First, my name was Alice, and two years ago I woke up alone. Second, I was a vampire that refused to drink the blood of humans; I fed on animals instead. Third, I had visions that foretold the results of people's decisions.

That was why I was here, in Seattle, Washington, standing outside Joe's Diner in the rain. My hand was poised over the door handle, not quite touching. I needed to be in there when he came, so I wasn't quite sure why I was hesitating. Maybe I was nervous, but there was no way to be positive. How can you trust your feelings when you have no memory?

My memory wasn't important right now, though. Jasper was.

That was why I was here. I was supposed to meet him in this diner. Of course, Jasper didn't know he would meet me here. He had only made the decision that would eventually lead him here. I was almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of finally meeting him in the flesh. He had always been a constant in my visions, ever since I had woken up.

With an unneeded, deep breath, I wrapped my hand firmly around the cold door, and pulled. The door stayed firmly in place. My eyebrows knit together in obvious confusion. I pulled again, this time using the tiniest ounce of my vampire strength. Still nothing.

I huffed in annoyance, and began contemplating ripping the door off of its hinges. Of course, that would probably cause problems, and I'd have to lie low for awhile. It also meant not being able to meet Jasper here. That alone instantly made me throw the idea out of my mind.

My mouth twisted into a frown as I watched the people inside, sipping their warm coffee through nicotine-stained teeth. During my quick scan of what I could see of the diner's interior, my topaz eyes drifted to a label above the door handle. Bright red letters on a white background glared back at me mockingly. It said, "Push."

Oh…

You know, they really should make those labels bigger. A sign that small? Anyone could miss that stupid thing. I resentfully pushed the pane-glass door open.

If I had been human still, the stifled giggles of couples and families would have made me blush. Instead, I cast my eyes downward, and made my way to the counter to sit. My black flats slapped noisily against the white, linoleum floor, and I tried to focus on that alone. To my sensitive ears, it was like everyone was screaming their words.

I placed myself in the backless, cushioned stool, and leaned my elbows on the tacky, blue counter. My nose wrinkled in disgust as the strong odors assaulted my senses. Hot brewing coffee, cigarette smoke, and the faintest hint of human blood all mingled together in the air. I opted for breathing through my mouth.

A middle-aged woman, a waitress from her outfit, approached me from behind the blue prison; her dress was the same cheesy color and a white apron was tied around the waist. The waitress smiled, her yellowed teeth showing through, and there was a streak across them from her too-red lipstick. Her graying-blonde hair was piled high on her head with black bobby pins. Despite her homely appearance, her fleshy face seemed kind. Her name tag, pinned to the hideous dress, said "Ruth". I gave her a tentative smile in return.

"What can I get ya, darlin'?" Ruth asked, holding a steaming coffee cup in her hand. Without waiting for my reply, she placed the white, ceramic cup in front of me, and offered, "Coffee?"

I took the cup into my cold, pale hands, and gave a small nod, "Yes, thank you…" She waited expectantly, as it waiting for me to say something else. I stared right back, not blinking, and brought the cup up to my lips. She seemed pleased as I took the tiniest sip.

The bell on the door chimed as it was pushed, not pulled, open. My head whipped around, and I couldn't help thinking that it was him- Jasper. My eyes landed on a young man in a black trench coat with dark brown hair; the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding released. Jasper had blonde hair. The smile fell off my face.

I turned back to face the counter, and let my cheek fall into my upturned palm. Ruth cocked her head, I'm sure in curiosity, and leaned her elbows on the counter across from me.

"Is something' wrong darlin'? Ya look upset." The waitress gave me a close-mouthed smile, and let out a small sigh.

I stiffened as her scent hit me with full force. It was always harder to resist at close proximity. The venom from my teeth dripped onto my tongue, and I had to swallow it. Then, the burning in the back of my throat started. The thirst that tugged at me was so tempting, and I almost forgot why I abstained at all.

I quickly shook my head to clear it of those traitorous thoughts, and replied, "It's nothing. I'm just waiting for someone." Even _I_ could hear that my words were strained. It took everything in me not to leap across the counter, and rip her throat out. I barely managed.

Ruth gave me a knowing smile and a wink. "Oh, _I_ see. Ya got yerself a young fellow, don't cha?" Her words surprised me; Ruth seemed to be unusually perceptive for a human. Perhaps it was me, though. Had I given it away somehow?

"How did you know?" I asked, tucking a lock of my inky, black hair behind my ear. I was truely curious. I didn't like for others to know my secrets, and I didn't like people surprising me. I usually saw everything before it happened, so it wasn't something I was used to.

With each word that left my mouth, Ruths' lustorous grin slowly gave way to a sorrowful one. It was a sad smile, one people didn't enjoy using; I used it often, myself. I began to regret my words before the waitress had time to reply.

I understood, when Ruth answered, "Yer just like the rest of 'em that come in here, darlin'. Yer dressed up all nice and pretty, a ribbon tied in yer hair, but yer all alone. Yer waitin' for someone- prob'ly yer young man- and Lord only knows how long you'll be waitin' for 'im."

Casting my eyes to the tacky blue counter, I grimaced. How many days would I be sitting here, waiting for Jasper to come, staring at the countertop and talking to Ruth? I should leave. Who knows how long it will be before he gets here? For all I know, it could take years. All I knew was that one day, when it was raining, Jasper would walk into this diner.

I sighed heavily, and slowly made my way to the door. It was foolish to believe I actually had a chance of finding Jasper. It was better to give up hope now, then to still be waiting in that uncomfortable, cushioned stool five years from now.

Just as my hand poised above the door handle, my ears began to ring -a high pitched, keening sound. I stared blankly ahead, and concentrated on the vision that was to come.

_A tall young man with blonde hair -Jasper- walks into Joe's Diner. He looks around at the faintly populated booths, and sighs heavily. With nothing to hold him here, he walks back outside._

_Jasper stiffens instantly. A young woman has tripped, and her knee is bleeding. He snarls, and lunges at the womans' neck, draining her before anyone has time to react._

I sucked air deeply into my lungs as I surged back into the real world. I couldn't leave, not after seeing that. Resolutely, I turned on my heal, and marched determinedly back to the hideous counter, arms folded across my chest. If worst came to worst, maybe I could talk the owner into painting the counters a different color.

Ruth raised an eyebrow in my direction as I heavily plopped myself down in my seat. I wasn't moving from this spot until they closed for the night. Then, every day that it rained, I would come back, and sit here until he came. Eventually, Jasper would have to come. My not being here wouldn't stop him from showing up; it would only end a persons' life.

"I'll stay here until Jasper shows up. Even if it takes years, I'll still be here when he comes. I won't let him face the world alone." I said to Ruth unasked question. She probably thought I would wimp out, but I would prove her wrong.

Ruth shook her head, and chuckled to herself. "Ya want anythin' to eat while ya wait?" She offered, pulling a small notepad from her apron pocket.

My mind instantly rewinded to the image of Jasper draining the young woman, and the venom once more dripped onto my tongue. I cringed at the thought; Ruth would probably taste horrible. I tried to keep that thought in my mind as I shook my head. I lied, "I'm not hungery."

She simply nodded, and walked away to go refill a mans' cup. With a heavy sigh, I realized it was going to be a very long wait. I would have to fight this battle every day, if I stayed here, but I could manage. I had to.

I would wait for Jasper as long as it took. Impatiently, I glanced at the clock, hanging on the white walls. Not even ten minutes had passed since I first got here... Jasper had better hurry up, or I'm going to beat him when he gets here!

_...Five days later..._

A smile lit across my face as the bell above the door chimed quietly. Usually, I cringed at the sound -I had heard it so much lately. This time was different, though. The scent of another vampire slowly drifted in through my nostrils, and I could help but inhaling deeply. It had been so long since I'd seen another blood-drinker.

I gracefully hopped off of my stool, which I'm sure will forever have my butt print in it for the rest of its' days, and turned around.

There he stood, in all his vampiric glory- pale, icy skin, pitch-black eyes, blonde hair. I bit my lip in anticiaption as a grin threatened to take over my whole face. Jasper was finally here. Five days, and twenty-three books, later, he was finally here.

I practically skipped over to him, and smiled sweetly. "I've been waiting a long time."

He looked slightly confused, at first, but bent his head forward, and replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am." I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from my mouth, and tilted my head to get a good look at him. It was almost hard to believe he was actually real.

When I took his icy-cold hand in mine, I sighed in pleasure. He didn't disappear.At this point, I don't think I could bare it, if he ever left me. I didn't need a vision to tell me he would become the love of my existence.


End file.
